Pene Forest
Geography This forest is located in the central region of the Sevoh Empire. It spans several miles with its western edge being one full days ride north-east of Rutch and the city of Loxly on close to it's eastern edge. History It is believed that this forest was once blessed by the Goddess Tunare, which allows it the attribute of incredibly fast growth and give home to exotic nature-based creatures whom inhabit it. The few citizens of Sevoh who openly worship the forest have a church in Loxly. It's rapid growth threatens to engulf the entire continent and in order to keep that from happening the Sacellum of Solusek Ro, with assistance from the Empire, has temples all around the perimeter in order to keep the forest from growing out of control. Health Effects The forest also causes an effect called, 'Fey Fever'. For those creatures whom often have Fey blood in them they may be charmed by the forests call when they are in near proximity of the forest. This effects people in many ways, such as confusion, a charming effect, or even insanity. This problem may effect races such as elves, fairies, dryads and brownies, however it has a very low infection rate and negative effects only happen for short bursts, if at all. Economy Rather than simply cut and remove the forest entirely, the Sevoh Empire uses this 'blessed' forest as a resource. The wood that grows in the forest is not only plentiful but also fire resistant. While the wood doesn't make a good fuel source, it's often used build the structures, walls and boats of the Empire, allowing them a decreased chance of being burnt down. While cutting down these woods is dangerous, the government allows any brave lumberjacks the ability to cull the forest under the guidance and protection of the Solusek Ro temples and may do so tax free. For many families these benefits quickly outweigh the risks.This economic tactic has it's opponents though, with the children of Tunare who want the forest to be allowed to grow and the worshipers of Solusek Ro wanting the abomination burned down. Current Events The Legion of Dööm were called on by a Mage Guild student of Lord Jayce Milleneut named Silvermist. She is a fairy enchanter and her fellow students went missing when they were researching near the forests edge. They arrived on the scene just in time to see a Green Hag stealing the magical auras from the students in order to summon a gargantuan sized earthen creature named Grabalbolob. Upon removing the hold the Green Hag had over the beast the Dirt Lords decided to left the now docile beast reside in the forest as a denizen, at the disapproval of the Flame-Priestess Ashwind. Ayana Clearwater, aka Tiger Lily, was hired along with her friends to bury the now returned head of Lord Llewlyn at a historically significant site for the Llewlyn family. After doing so the creatures of the woods approached the party apprehensively and guided them out of the forest. Category:Locations